


Música de Ambientación

by usudamit



Series: Surf and Pudding [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Salí de la cama, de su cama y, abriendo las cortinas, comprobé que la melodía acompañaba perfectamente al ambiente: la nieve que caía como plumas sobre la calle. Pero no tardé mucho en seguir contemplando la escena, ya que un golpe en seco a las teclas terminó por hacer que mis piernas se movieran hacia el nido de la música y ahí estaba él"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Música de Ambientación

Un ligero rayo de luz sobre mi rostro me indicó que la noche quedó atrás, pero no es eso lo que consiguió sacarme del sueño un tanto ligero que llevaba, si no que fue la música. Una melodía que quizás me faltarían palabras para poder explicar,  pero sí les aseguro que era agridulce. Suave y lenta, con notas graves al eco de agudas teclas.

Salí de la cama, de su cama y, abriendo las cortinas, comprobé que la melodía acompañaba perfectamente al ambiente: la nieve que caía como plumas sobre la calle cubriendo todo de un pesado manto blanco. Pero no tardé mucho en seguir contemplando la escena, ya que un golpe en seco a las teclas terminó por hacer que mis piernas se movieran hacia el nido de la música. Bajando las escaleras estaba el piano y con la mirada perdida entre las monocromáticas teclas estaba él, casi hundido en sus pensamientos. Algo que quizás no se imaginarían ni en la más simple de sus sonrisas, pero así es Thomas; sonríe, bromea, está triste o llora.

_¿Llorar?_

_Si, estaba llorando._

Lo más natural en un momento así, hubiera sido posar mis manos en sus hombros para intentar sacarlo de aquel estado, pero sus ojos anegados en lágrimas acabaron por desesperarme. Lo abracé, tan fuerte como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y él sollozaba mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi pecho. Luego de sentarme a su lado lo escuché, fuerte y claro.

_¿Otro bebé? P-Pensaba que tú…_

Y es verdad, una serie de promesas pasadas que poco a poco comenzaron a taladrar mi pecho. Quizás era culpa, quizás en ese momento las hice por adoración hacia mi niño mimado. “ _Lo que tu digas, haré_ ”, y así lo sentí hasta ese momento, en el cual me reprochaba con una simple pregunta. No odiaba a mi familia, mucho menos detestaba a mi hija, el sufría al no tenerme a su lado a cada momento y yo  lamentaba lo cobarde que me había vuelto en cuanto dar aquel paso.

_Perdóname._

Una vez dichas esas palabras, lo besé, algo tímido como la primera vez, pero luego se intensificó para quedar como el beso de la última noche. Descubrir su boca era todo un privilegio y sentir su sabor era algo más que especial.

Recorrí su espalda con las manos y me impresionó la forma en la cual él comenzó a corresponder. Intenso y hambriento, como si de mis labios no hubiese bebido en años. No lo culpaba, nuestros días sin vernos se podrían sentir como eternidades.

Y los encuentros debían compensar los días y noches sin tomar sus manos.

Con una habilidad propia de él, terminó por quitarme la ropa y yo sólo le dejaba avanzar, que recorriera todo lo que quisiera. Porque si alguien puede tocarme de ese modo, solo debe ser Tom y nadie más que mi Tom. Me apoyó contra el piano y logré jadear sobre la tapa al tiempo que sentía sus manos acariciar mi trasero. Porque, en ese sentido también es como un niño, le encanta jugar y disfrutar de aquel momento tan íntimo como la entrega mutua.

Me abraza de las caderas y me toma, lo hace dos, tres veces. Las que sean necesarias. Porque yo soy vulnerable a su tacto, sus manos y sus labios que acaban por recorrerme. Cada jadeo es para él, así como cada lagrima es entrega a mí.

La pregunta que hizo quedó en el aire, al igual que la nieve que cae como plumas sobre el pavimento. Su respiración agitada sobre mi oído iba acompañada de la melodía de un compositor que no lograba identificar. Y su cuerpo sobre el mío quemaba, tan fuerte como lo que sentía por él. Tan intenso como la culpa diaria, pero si de algo podía estar seguro, era que iba a intentar por todos los medios posibles, no volver a provocar sus lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo debo agradecer las peticiones que hacen a mi cuenta en tumblr y que tienen la paciencia para esperar a que escriba.  
> La melodía que se toca es [esta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU) que pertenece a Erik Satie. Y solo la incluí como gusto personal además de ser mi inspiración mientras escribía esto.


End file.
